Thunderstorms
by binii-binii
Summary: Don't worry Hinata, big brother Neji will protect you from the thunderstorm. »Hinata and Neji«


* * *

Thunderstorms

-A Oneshot-

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga never really liked thunderstorms. Not even when she was little. 

In fact, she hated them. They always scared her...

The first thunderstorm, it started out as a normal day. Sunny, slightly warm in the morning, but then a few more clouds gathered. By noon, it was getting dark and hazy. She should've known thunder and lightning would come next.

Little Hinata looked at her window, seeing a strike of lightning hit something nearby.

**A burst of thunder roared, echoing through the bedroom.**

She flinched, a startled cry escaping from her mouth.

Little Hinata was terrified. _What should I do? I'm too afraid to sleep… maybe Hanabi-chan will let me sleep with her?_ She thought, crawling out of her bed, trying not to make a sound. She started to make her bed, not aware of what time it was. _But, they'll think of me as a coward. Hmm…maybe I should see if Neji-kun is awake. But wait, he hates me…_

She walked out of her room, sliding the door closed. She quietly tiptoed in the hallway. On the way to Neji's room, she peeked into her father's room. _It looks like father's not home yet…_

* * *

She reached Neji's room. Just as she was about to knock, she heard a voice. 

"What do you want?" It was Neji. Little Hinata winced. Then, she remembered._ Oh right, the Byakugan._

Little Hinata managed to stutter out a "Th-there's a th-thunderst-storm to-to-tonight."

"I know." Neji answered, the door still closed. Just as Little Hinata was going to reply, his voice cut her off. "You should go to sleep now, Hinata-sama."

Little Hinata frowned. Why did he have to be so bitter? "I… I was wondering, if…if I could…"

"Hinata-sama, you're already six years old. And yet, you are still afraid of thunder? How will you become a Genin?" Neji asked tauntingly, opening the door.

**The rain fell down harder.**

Hinata gulped, evading the question. "Well…I was w-wondering, Neji-kun, if I could…" She hesitated, trying to think of something that didn't sound so...weak. It didn't exactly work. "If I could…sleep in your room?"

Just as Neji was about to decline the **ridiculous** offer, they heard the sound of a door opening. Hinata flinched (again.) "Don't make a sound." Neji whispered harshly, activating the Byakugan.

"Hai," She nodded obediently. Whatever, or whoever was there, she'd be safe with Neji-kun. _Right?_

"Your father's home!" He whispered, looking around for a bit more, then he deactivated the Byakugan. _If he catches us awake at this early in the morning, we're going to be dead!_ Neji thought.

**A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed a few seconds later by a roar of thunder.**

Realization dawned in her pale eyes. "W-what do we do? N-neji-!" Hinata cried sharply.

He abruptly placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh! Alright, you can sleep in my room!"

They both scurried in, Hinata jumping into Neji's (gratefully large) bed, pulling up the covers; Neji sliding the door closed, and jumping into the bed beside her.

"Just this once, okay!?"

"Hai, Neji-kun. Thank you."

"And you **better** not tell anyone about this."

"Hai, Neji...nii-san."

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga walked inside the home, setting down his drenched umbrella. It was raining a lot, out-of-weather for a place like Konoha. He decided to see if everyone was sleeping. 

Baby Hanabi was **seemingly** sleeping peacefully, tucked away in her bed. Hiashi gave a small smile, and closed the door.

Once Baby Hanabi felt him leave, she sat up, and continued eating her dango.

Why? How? Some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi looked inside Hinata's room. Nothing but a wooden table, a desk, a vase, drawers, and an empty bed…He thought. 

He did a double check. Where was Hinata? Did she get kidnapped **again**? He shook his head shamefully.

So Hiashi decided to go to Neji's room. He was shocked at the image that lay before him, to say the least. He saw Little Neji, curled up in bed. But that's not what surprised him.

He saw Little Hinata sleeping beside him, with a delicate smile on her face.

**The pounding rain faded into a soft drizzle.**

His heart softened. _I shouldn't wake them up._ Hiashi silently closed the door, and walked to his room.

**The rain stopped.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga never really liked thunderstorms. Not even when she was little. 

But Neji would always be there for her whenever she was scared.

It didn't matter if she was from the Main House, or if he had a seal on his forehead, or even if they were just cousins.

They would always be like brother and sister.

* * *

First Naruto fic, woohoo! It's cute little kid fluff, but I know they're cousins, so nyaah. Press the little button and gimme a review. Please?


End file.
